Life is Not A Bed of Roses
by emeraldroses394
Summary: Hermione's life is not how it seems. What happens one day in Potion's class that will change her life forever?
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: I do not own any recognisable characters from J.K. Rowling's Harry Potter series. ( I wish I did, but alas it cannot be…)

Chapter 1

"Yes I finally beat Ron!" Harry exclaimed jumping up from his seat. He had just beaten Ron at Wizard's Chess.

Hermione laughed. "It only took how many years?"

"Yeah mate. Don't think I'll let you win again" Ron said putting the pieces back into their original starting positions, after they had repaired themselves.

"I know, but at least I'll have the memory of winning" Harry chuckled.

"Wanna play again so I can wipe that smirk off your face, scar-boy?" Ron asked jokingly.

"Bring it"

Hermione who was sitting in an armchair, across from the boys, rolled her eyes. "Guys it is really late! You both should be heading off to bed! We have double potions in the morning with Professor Snape, and you know what he is like if you try to sleep in his class again."

The boys sighed, but put the chess pieces away. "Yes Mum!" Ron grumbled, half-heartedly.

Hermione stuck her tongue out at him as Harry laughed.

"Very mature 'Mione" Harry said getting up and reaching a hand to her to help her out of the chair, which she accepted.

"Hey, I'm allowed. My 18th is tomorrow, so its my last day to be a kid in the muggle world. So mmmm" she said sticking her tongue out again.

"Whatever you say 'Mione" Ron said, getting up and the three said goodnight, then separated – the boys upstairs to their dorm and Hermione left the common room to go down to the second floor. Her head girl rooms were located there.

She shared this room with the head boy, who is non-other than Draco Malfoy. He happened to be sitting on the couch by the fire with a book on his lap.

He looked up from his book. "Hey. Your cuttin' it close to curfew" he smirked, closing his book.

"Yeah well, the boys got out the chess board again and for once it was an enthralling game. Harry won for once." She said sitting beside him on the couch.

"Did he now?" He sarcastically raised an eyebrow. "Didn't know Potter had it in him."

"Draco!" Hermione laughed and mock hit his chest.

"Oh I'm hurt!" He teased back.

The two, last year had made amends after being held captive together by Voldemort himself. So naturally when September came around and they ended up being the head girl and boy, they got closer.

Hermione rested her head against Draco's Shoulder and sighed contentedly. They stayed like this for awhile, only moving so the Draco could put his arm around her.

After awhile, Draco broke the silence. "'Mione…"

"Hmmm?" She replied a little sleepily.

"Hermione, would you consider, well… going to Hogsmeade with me on Saturday. You know, like a date?"

Hermione lifted her head off Draco's shoulder and looked into his eyes. "That would be lovely Draco. I'd be honoured" she smiled.

They sat there staring into each others eyes, before either noticed they had leant so close towards each other that there lips touched each others lightly.

When that happened, they both pulled away slightly, before claiming each others lips again, but this time more passionate.

They cuddled for a half-hour, sharing quiet talk and sweet kisses. They both wanted to take it slow.

Hermione sighed contentedly again. "We should probably get to bed. Like I told the boys – we have double potions first" Hermione said sitting up properly.

"How they got into the class in the first place is what bothers me" Hermione slapped his arm. "Hey! Okay fine - how Weasley got himself into the class. Potter actually knows more than he lets on."

Hermione rolled her eyes, but knew it was a lost cause.

Draco smirkied at her and Hermione ruffled his perfect hair.

"Hey! Don't touch my hair!" He said fixing it.

Hermione laughed. "Why does it matter/ You're going to bed anyways" she said, then she herself left for her room and bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: I do not own any recognisable characters from J.K. Rowling's Harry Potter series. ( I wish I did, but alas it cannot be…)

Chapter 2

Hermione woke the next morning happy, after all it was her 18th birthday. She was only sad that her parents couldn't ever see her be 18. They had died in a car accident in the summer. She had went to live with the Weasley's for the duration of the summer.

As if knowing what she was thinking, Draco opened the door and said "don't start thinking about that, you know they're proud of you. They loved you so much. Plus it is your birthday . So you better get ready for breakfast, before we have Potter and the two Weasley's here banging on the door."

Hermione smiled at the picture in her head. She got out of bed and went to Draco. "Thank you." She said kissing him. "Now get out so I can get dressed and ready. Out!" She said pushing him lightly towards the door, with a smile.

"Fine, but first" he cupped her face and gave her a mind blowing kiss. "Happy Birthday 'Mione" he whispered against her lips. The he pulled away and left the room with a smirk on his face.

He left Hermione with a glazed expression on her face. Her face broke into a smile. She got dressed in her uniform, then went to her bathroom and French braided her hair into a braid that reached just above the middle of her back. She put a pair of earring's that were her mothers and put on the matching necklace.

She walked into the common room, where Draco was waiting for her.

"Hey, you ready?" Draco said grabbing their bags from the desks and slung them on his shoulder. She nodded and they made their way to the Great Hall.

Everyone knew of their close friendship so no one was surprised to see them when they entered, with Draco carrying her bag for her.

He gave it to her and gave her a smile then went to his house table. Hermione went and sat beside Harry, who was animatedly talking with Ginny over quidditch and they're game plan for the Gryffindor team. Ron, who usually was in that conversation, was asleep with his head in his hands.

She smiled at how both Harry and Ginny hadn't even noticed she had arrived as they were so engrossed in their conversation.

Hermione took some pancakes and poured syrup on them. She then tuck into them.

Tbc...

Thank you for reviewing everyone :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to all of you who have reviewed. I hope you enjoy some more about Hermione's past...**

**Author's note: I do not own any recognisable characters from J.K. Rowling's Harry Potter series. ( I wish I did, but alas it cannot be…)**

* * *

Chapter 3

Hermione stared off into space as she at her pancakes quietly. She was lost in her thoughts, thoughts of her parents. She remembered that day so well; the day that her parents were killed.

She had stayed home that day, as she wanted to catch up on all the school work that she missed during the few months that Harry, Ron and herself were gone in search of horcruxes. Though they were only gone since the Christmas break to the final battle, but Professor McGonagall had cancelled exams. This is because of the defeat of Voldemort; and because the school had to be rebuilt.

In was a nice afternoon in August…

"_Hermione dear, are you sure you don't want to come with us?" Hermione's mother asked, coming into the living room, were Hermione was sitting on the floor with books sprawled around her._

"_Yes Mum I'm sure. Go have fun." She said distracted._

_Her parents were going to a beach as it was a beautiful Saturday afternoon._

_Helen Granger sighed and went over to her daughter. "Alright, sweetie. Don't spend all your time doing homework. Its summer, you need to relax a bit. Especially after this whole ordeal, honey."_

_Hermione shuddered at the thought of the battle and her kidnapping. "Yes Mum, but doing this helps me relax. It's just my way."_

"_I know, you take after myself that way. Anyways, we'll see you tonight. Love you darling" Helen said kissing her daughters forehead. Though she was worried about her, she was getting too absorbed into her work._

"'_Kay Mum. Love ya too." Hermione said looking up and giving her mother a smile._

"_Ahhh, here are my two lovely ladies" Michael Granger said as he came into the room in shorts and a polo shirt. _

_The two women looked at each other and laughed._

"_What? Is it something I said?"_

"_No Dad." Hermione pursed her lips to hide a smile._

"_Its what your wearing dear. Is that what you call shorts?" Helen said motioning to the most hideous shorts in the world. "I thought I threw those out years ago."_

_Michael blushed, "well you did, but I saved them before the garbage truck came. Oh come on they are not that bad…"_

_Hermione plastered a fake smile on her face. "Your right Dad they're not so bad… They're HORRIBLE!"_

"_Oh fine you girls win! Like usual." Michael sighed dramatically and turned to leave to go change._

"_Dad when have you ever won one over us?" _

_A few minutes later Hermione was at the door waving them off. It was around 2 in the afternoon and so she sat down and started her work._

_Hermione looked up at the clock when there was a knock at the door. _

"_6:50! Wow I really got absorbed into my work" she said in shock. She raised from the floor and walked to the door. _

_She was puzzled to see police officers at her door. _

"_May I help you Officers?" _

"_Are you Hermione Granger?"_

_Fear settled in the pit of Hermione's stomach. "Y-yes, why?"_

"_We have some bad news…"_

"Oh Hermione when did you get here?" Harry said snapping Hermione out of her thoughts.

Tbc…..


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note: I do not own any recognisable characters from J.K. Rowling's Harry Potter series. (I wish I did, but alas it cannot be…)

Sorry I have not updated in a while… I hope everyone had a very Merry Christmas or Holiday (whatever you celebrate) and had a excellent New Years… :D

_**Last Page:**_

"_Oh Hermione, when did you get here?" Harry said snapping Hermione out of her thoughts"_

**Chapter 4**

Hermione quickly blinked to get rid of the tears that had formed. She clears her throat and answers, "Um, I've been here for a good- oh ten minutes.

"Really? Hmm… we didn't notice" Harry said getting some fresh food onto his plate, since his food had gotten cold.

But Ginny wasn't as oblivious and knew something troubled the girl. She made eye contact with Hermione, who mouthed later to her. Ginny nodded not wanting to embarrass Hermione in front of the boys, well after she saw her brother, boy.

Ginny leaned closer to her brother and whispered in his ear. "Ron! Ron! The giant spiders are coming to get you! Ron!"

He was so startled his head slipped from his hands and fell face first into his porridge. He lifted his head. "Spiders! Where?"

The three, including all the Gryffindor's near them laughed at Ron's face. Ron looked at his sister and knew instantly what happened. "Ginny!" He shouted, which caused more people to pay attention to him, and of course they laughed as well.

Ginny stopped laughing and looked at Ron with a smirk on her face. "Uh, Ron, you have something on your face…"

Ron's eyes narrowed at her, but took a napkin and wiped off the porridge. "Oh you think your so funny sister? Well I guess you will think twice before doing that again. I have something planned for you as payback."

"I hope this doesn't entail anything that I could give you a detention for Ronald" Hermione said, after she caught her breath. Leave it to her friends to unknowingly make her day.

"That is why I won' do it when your around, actually I will do it when you least expect it Ginny" Ron says, smirking evilly.

"Anyways, Happy Birthday Hermione" Ginny says giving her a big smile and winks.

"Oh yeah- I mean Happy Birthday 'Mione" Ron says, while Harry nods and smiles at her and puts his arm around her shoulders and squeezes lightly. Hermione leans her head on Harry's shoulder and sighs happily. The two are like siblings so Ginny doesn't get jealous like she used to.

"Thanks guys" Hermione says smiling at them.

Ginny pulls a present out of her bag. "Here Hermione, this is from the three of us."

Hermione raises her head from Harry's shoulder and reaches across the table to collect the gift. She unwraps it and gasps in surprise. "Awww you guys made me a scrapbook."

Harry smirked. "Yeah well Ginny made you the scrapbook. I paid for the book and Ron and I gave up some of the pictures for it." Ginny kicked Harry under the table. "Ow, what was that for?"

"That's rude, you never tell who did what for it!"

"It's okay Ginny. I love it guys! Thank you so much!" Hermione exclaimed. She hugged Harry, and promised to hug the two Weasley's when they leave for classes, as the table is between them.

Her album was catalogued from the first year to present time. She laughed at some of the silly pictures.

"You know I'm really happy that we got to have a sort of normal childhood amidst the drama" Hermione said.

"Me too" Harry agreed.

The last picture in the album was of the four of them, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, the rest of the Weasley clan, Professor McGonagall, Lee Jordan, the remaining Order members, including Snape, and then surprisingly, now not so , Draco Malfoy. It was taken at the Burrow on a day of celebrating the end of the Battle against Voldemort and celebrating the lives of those who died; not mourning for them but remembering them and celebrating their lives.

"Alright guys" Hermione started after looking at the book some more, "time for class."

Ron and Harry groaned, while Ginny rolled her eyes at the boys.

Tbc…..


	5. Chapter 5

Author's note: I do not own any recognisable characters from J.K. Rowling's Harry Potter series. (I wish I did, but alas it cannot be…)

This chapter is really short but I hope it will hold you all until I get a chance to post the next chapter.

_**Last Page:**_

"_Alright guys" Hermione started after looking at the book some more, "time for class."_

_Ron and Harry groaned, while Ginny rolled her eyes at the boys._

**Chapter 5**

The seventh year's who had taken advanced potions were sitting in there assigned seats, when Professor Snape tramped into the room. His entrance was not as elaborate as it was for the younger classes, but it could still bring silence to the room of seventh years.

"Today, you will be brewing a potion that is derived from the Beautification Potion. Can anyone tell me what that is?" He asked standing at the front of the room, with his arms folded across his chest.

Hermione's hand shot up in the air, like usual. Also like usual no one else put their hand up, but Snape still held off picking her. "Anyone?" He sighed. "Very well Miss Granger, you may have the privilege of sharing your know-it-all knowledge" he scowled.

Hermione blinked to suppress her tears, as this was the first time that his words had ever made her upset. But she quickly said the answer to not show weakness. "It is a potion to make the drinker more lovely in appearance."

Snape immediately saw the change in her. He had this subtle feeling of guilt. _Why should I feel guilty, its not like she is anything to me_, he thought. "It sees Miss Granger is correct. However we are not going to be making the average beautification potion. You will be creating a potion that if done correctly will make you glow for five minutes. Although if you brew it incorrectly" glances at Ron "then your hair will turn to your least favourite colour for twenty-four hours."

The class burst into quiet excitement, they were finally doing something that was going to be fun to watch if someone brews it incorrectly.

Snape glared at the class which got them to be quiet rather quickly. 'Now that you all are quite finished, we will begin. The instructions are on the board. Collect your supplies… Go!" He shouted after they didn't start moving. He tapped his wand on the black board and the instructions appeared. He sat behind his desk starting to mark some first-year essays.

Harry was paired with Draco as it was not safe to have Draco paired with some of the Slytherins who were still upset with Draco's change of sides. Hermione and Ron were paired together too.

Half an hour passed as the students were busy stirring and adding in ingredients. Snape went around to each cauldron and looked at the results. By far Hermione and Ron's was the best looking, but that's not surprising as she has the highest marks in his class, and many others. Draco and Harry's was a close second.

He turned his back an was making his way to his desk again, when he heard Hermione shout "STOP! Ron don't add tha-" BANG!

Everyone ducked quickly, but the damage was done. A thick smoke filled the room…

Tbc…

_Please tell me what you guys think. Feel free to send suggestions for the story too… Thanks, __**emeraldroses530**__._


	6. Chapter 6

Author's note: I do not own any recognisable characters from J.K. Rowling's Harry Potter series. (I wish I did, but alas it cannot be…) Please read and review :D

_**Last Page:**_

_He turned his back and was making his way to his desk again, when he heard Hermione shout "STOP! Ron don't add tha-" BANG!_

_Everyone ducked quickly, but the damage was done. A thick smoke filled the room…_

**Chapter 6**

Students were coughing and hiding under desks. Snape got to his feet and with a flick of his wrist the thick, dark smoke disappeared.

"What the devil is going on here?*" He shouted. He sneered at Ron who was covered in goo, but otherwise was fine. "What were you thinking boy?"

Ron gulped. "Sorry, I misread the directions…" He said looking at the floor in shame.

"You could have bloody well blown us all up. Detentions for you for three months, every Friday at 8pm" he was inwardly delighted in the scowl that formed on the youngest Weasley boys face.

"But sir, it's not my fault I couldn't read your writing! I though it said 7 not 1! Ron exasperatedly exclaims.

"Well I guess you just earned Ms. Granger a month's detention, because she was not watching you." Ron's face turned red in anger at Snape bringing Hermione into this.

Snape turned to look at Ms. Granger and realized he didn't see her. He frowned. "Where is Ms. Granger?"

Ron quickly looked to his left where she had been standing before, then looked down to see her lying on the ground, hidden to other because of the desk. "Hermione?" He called kneeling down and moving part of her robe that was covering her face.

Everyone in class heard his shocked gasp. Snape was standing beside him in moments, as did the rest of the class.

The girl on the floor was not the Hermione Granger they knew…

Tbc…

*This is a quote from AVPM/AVPS, if you have never watched A Very Potter Musical I suggest you do so. You can find it on YouTube*


	7. Chapter 7

Author's note: I do not own any recognisable characters from J.K. Rowling's Harry Potter series. (I wish I did, but alas it cannot be…) Please _**Read**_ and _**Review **_

I know the previous chapters have not been as long but I have tried to make this one longer for all of you…

_**Last Page:**_

_Everyone in class heard his shocked gasp. Snape was standing beside him in moments, as did the rest of the class. _

_The girl on the floor was not the Hermione Granger they knew…_

**Chapter 7**

The girl on the floor was someone no one recognized. Ron, Harry and Draco were worried.

"Professor? Is that really Hermione?"

"Of course it is, the potion must have done something to her." Snape answered Harry's question. He moved swiftly to the girl and checked her pulse, just to be sure. It appeared she was just sleeping. "Alright, bottle up your finished potions – if you are finished that is- label them and put them on my desk. Then you are free to go. Mr. Weasley, clean up this mess. No wand. I will know if you do" He sneered at the Gryffindor.

"Yes, sir" Ron said. He was going to at first object, but Harry elbowed him and shook his head. So Ron agreed and hung his head in defeat.

Snape picked up the girl and left the room for the infirmary. He was aware of the young Malfoy following him.

When they reached the hospital wing, Madame Pomfrey ushered them to an empty bed.

"What happened? And who is this girl? I've never seen her before" She asked as she made sure the girl was positioned in the bed properly and brought the blanket up, to keep the girl warm.

"It's Hermione" Draco blurted out before Snape could reply.

"Hermione? As in Hermione Granger?" Madame Pomfrey asked as she stared at Professor Snape for confirmation. She was shocked to say the least.

"Unfortunately, yes it is indeed Miss Granger. There was a potions accident in my class, caused by the Weasley boy, who couldn't read instructions properly." He scowled at the mere thought of what had transpired in his classroom.

"Oh dear me. So does that mean she was hit by the potion, if that is what is covering her robes, and yours for that matter?"

"Indeed. I have no idea what has happened to her" He answered as he looked down at his robes and with a flick of his wand his robes were clean. He glanced at the same potion covering Hermione. `Before you examine her, may I take a sample of the potion?"

"Of course. It will be best to know what we are dealing with. I will get new robes for her to change into." She turned to go to the supply room and her eyes hell on Draco. "Mr. Malfoy, I suggest you head off to your next class. If you are needed, we will summon you."

"But I should have potions right now. This means I am free till lunch. I am staying."

"I think not. Go to the Library or you dorm. I will let you know when you may return. Go. Now!" The older witch said forcefully. Snape motioned for Draco to just listen to her. So Draco left, albeit a little slowly, glancing back at Hermione before going out the door at last.

When Snape had collected multiple samples and Madame Pomfrey returned, she started examining the girl.

"Well it seems there is nothing wrong with the girl." She frowned. "Do you think_ Finite Incantatem _would work?"

Snape pondered that. "It is possible it may. Otherwise, I will take this back with me and find what really happened. Meanwhile, perhaps it would save her the shock if we left her asleep until we can change her back."

"Hmmm… Perhaps you're right Severus." She flicked her wand and a Dreamless Sleep potion shot into her hand. She poured it down the girls throat, massaging it to make sure it went down. Another flick of her wrist and Hermione's soiled clothes were exchanged with the gown, without moving the blanket covering her at all. "Now would like to perform the spell or shall I."

"It does not matter. Be my guest" he said motioning towards the girl, then crossing his arms over his chest. "Perhaps I shall summon Albus and Minerva. They may want to know what is going on."

Madame Pomfrey nodded her head "Very well use my office to summon them."

Snape, with a curt nod of his head, went into the office and flooed the Headmaster and head of Gryffindor house.

A few minutes later Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall entered with Snape from Madame Pomfrey's office.

"Poppy, how is she?" McGonagall asked rushing to the two witches.

"She's asleep. Nothing seems to be amiss, except for the fact she looks like this. I was just waiting on you before I try _Finite Incantatem_."

"Go ahead Poppy." Dumbledore said as he came to stand beside McGonagall. Snape came to stand a few feet beside them.

"Alright." She then pulled her wand out and pointes it at the girl. "_Finite Incantatem_" she said as she moved her wand to the spell. Nothing happened. "Well I guess whatever happened can only be solved by potion…"

"I will get started right away" Snape said, starting to leave.

"Severus." He turned to face Dumbledore. "I will take over your classes until you find out what has happened. We don't want Miss Granger to be left like this for a long period of time."

"Very well, if any of you should need me, I will be in my private lab." He inclined his head to them and left.

The three watched him leave, and then turned back to the girl on the bed.

"Oh what are we going to do Albus? What if she is stuck looking like this?" Minerva asked.

Dumbledore sighed, looking more of his 116 years than ever. "There has to be a way Minerva. She has suffered enough as it is. It will be much harder on her if she has to live with a new image."

Two Days Later…..

Snape had gathered at the foot of Hermione's bed with Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Madam Pomfrey.

"So… Severus? What did you find?" Dumbledore asked.

"Well it seems that Mr. Weasley has created a new potion. However the only reason it worked on Miss Granger and not I, is that this is her true identity."

"What?" McGonagall exclaimed, putting a hand over her heart.

"It seems that Miss Granger is not actually Miss Granger at all…"

Tbc…


	8. Chapter 8

_**Last Page:**_

"_Well it seems that Mr. Weasley has created a new potion. However the only reason it worked on Miss Granger and not I, is that this is her true identity."_

"_What?" McGonagall exclaimed, putting a hand over her heart. _

"_It seems that Miss Granger is not actually Miss Granger at all…"_

**Chapter 8**

"I beg your pardon?" Madam Pomfrey says looking at Snape in her most intimidating pose. She couldn't believe him, no matter that he was the best Potion's Master in centuries. "Severus Snape, you better not be lying or else there will be hell to pay. You thought Voldemort was scary, well when I get my hands on yo-"

"Poppy, enough. Let Severus explain." Dumbledore says putting up a wrinkled hand to silence her. He then turned to Severus and quirked a white brow at him.

Snape sighed uncharacteristically. "I tested the potion again and again. I tried it on myself and other animals. Then I had an idea and transfigured a canary into a bat… Well, you get the point. When I put the potion on it and it turned back into a canary. Which only means…"

"That Hermione, is not a muggle-born" McGonagall says. "It fits really… She has a great deal of power one would not think a muggle-born to have, without magical parents… Plus, someone had to have put that spell on her in the first place, and obviously it had to be a magical being…"

"But why? Why change her? There had to have been a reason… And a good one too."

"Yes, Poppy, I agree. But, the question is also, why did her parents let her go?" Dumbledore wandered to a window and stared out into the starry night, thinking.

"Albus?" McGonagall questioned as she stepped forward and put a hand on his shoulder.

He sighed, much like Snape had before him. "I have a feeling that Miss Granger, or whoever she truly is, was taken from her parents."

"Oh dear, those poor parents…" Madam Pomfrey said as she swept a piece of Hermione's hair out of her face. "No one should ever loose a child… And to have her taken away to not know if she was safe…" She shook her head. "I can't imagine what that's like."

A silence fell upon the four staff of Hogwarts. Moonlight from the stain glass windows up above fell upon the five of them.

"Perhaps it is time to awaken her. It is no use if she is asleep for a long period of time. People are going to start asking questions…"

"Are you crazy? Miss Granger, should not have to go through this, she is a child… And to not know who she is, would- would break her…"

"Minerva, Severus is right. It will be better for her if she is awake and knows this, so that when we do find out whom she truly is, it will not be such a shock. Besides, Miss Granger has previously turned eighteen. She is neither a child in our world or the muggle world." Dumbledore added.

"But Albus-"

"No, Minerva. She deserves to know the truth."

"Fine…"

"Poppy, please bring out the _Invigoration Draught_, it is time for Miss Granger to come back to reality."

Madam Pomfrey nodded her head and went to the storeroom to get the potion. McGonagall went to Hermione's side so that she would be there, just in case. Snape continued to stay at the foot of the bed, while Dumbledore came to stand beside him. Snape gave him a look that said 'You're up to something, I know it.' Dumbledore just winked at him and turned to the girl on the bed. When Madam Pomfrey returned moments after she left, she came to the other side of Hermione's bed.

"Are you sure Albus?" Madam Pomfrey checked.

"Yes Poppy."

"Alright…" Madam Pomfrey uncorked the vial and opened Hermione's mouth. She then poured the potion into the girl's mouth, then closed her mouth and massaged her throat to make sure it went down. She then stepped back and put the vial on the bedside table.

A few minutes of silence was ended with Hermione's eyes fluttering and her holding a hand to her head. "Ugh, what happened?" She blinked to clear her vision to see her professors, the headmaster and Madam Pomfrey at her bedside. Hermione noticed their grave expressions, "What happened? Is everything okay?"

"Oh Hermione…" McGonagall says as she sits down on the edge of Hermione's bed. "There is something we must tell you… I know it will come as a shock, but it did for us too… and we have been trying to solve it, but we can't because it's true…"

"Oh spit it out woman!" Snape snapped, to which McGonagall glared at him for.

Hermione looked up with wide eyes. "Im sick aren't I? Is it cancer? Or is it some magical sickness that I contracted from the cauldron bursting? Please tell me…"

"No Miss Granger, you are not sick. However, you are not really the same you." Madame Pomfrey says, putting a comforting hand on Hermione's shoulder. "Here, I want you to look into this." She says as she waves here wand and a full length mirror appears beside her.

Hermione looked into the mirror and gasped. She couldn't believe what had happened to her.

"Wha-?" She started to say.

"Miss Granger, you remember getting hit with the potion from the cauldron Mr. Weasley blew up." She nodded her head in acknowledgment. "Well, Mr. Weasley somehow altered the potion to show someone's true identity" Snape finished.

Hermione's eyes grew even wider. "You mean- You mean, this is who I really am?" She looked to Dumbledore for confirmation, which came in the form of a nod of his head. "Then that means that I am adopted?"

"Yes, you parent's adopted you without remembering. They truly believed that they had given life to you. We believe someone took you from your parents and put a glamour charm on you, an excellent one at that, then put you with the Grangers. They must have altered the Granger's minds so that they would believe that you were their baby." Dumbledore said.

Hermione contemplated this quietly for a few moments and the Hogwarts staff gave her, her space.

"How-how would I find out who my parents are?"

Dumbledore glanced at Snape, who then sighed. "I know a potion that will reveal who your parents are. Now it is very difficult and it will take a week to brew-"

"Then let me help you, sir." Hermione interrupted. "It is for me and the process may go smoother if I were to be there, to maybe prepare the ingredients for you…"

Snape saw McGonagall give him a stare and same with Madam Pomfrey, which said 'You better let her help you, she needs someway to help her process this.' Again Snape sighed and nodded his head. "Very well Miss Granger, you may help me prepare the ingredients. I expect to see you at my office tomorrow morning at 8 o'clock sharp." With that Snape left the hospital wing.

Hermione let a small smile grace her features


	9. Chapter 9

_**Last Page:**_

_"Very well Miss Granger, you may help me prepare the ingredients. I expect to see you at my office tomorrow morning at 8 o'clock sharp." With that Snape left the hospital wing._

_Hermione let a small smile grace her features_

**Chapter 9**

When the professor's and Madam Pomfrey left to have tea in Madam Pomfrey's office, Hermione got up and closed the screens around her bed. She then turned to the mirror and looked at herself better.

Hermione used to be just below average in the height department, now she stood just as tall as Ron, maybe taller. Before, she was like a twig and had no shape to her; now she had a perfect hourglass shape. She was very happy to note that her chest size had dramatically changed, going from an A cup to a C cup.

Looking up to her face, she noticed how much it had changed. Her face that had once been rounded was now narrow, and showed her bone structure more gracefully. Her once caramel brown eyes are now an emerald green with flecks of dark brown in them. Lastly her hair once a chestnut bush of curls is now straight and dark auburn in colour.

As she was still looking at herself in the mirror, she never heard the sound of the door opening and the sound of footsteps, so she jumped when the screens were opened. Never was she happier that the gowns here at Hogwarts did not open at the back like muggle hospital gowns.

"Sorry, we didn't mean to scare you" Ginny said. She was at the front with Ron, Harry, Draco, Neville and Luna behind her.

Hermione smiled at them. "No its okay, I just woke up actually." She motioned for them all to come in.

"Bloody hell Hermione, you look so- different!" Ron said.

"Thanks Ron."

"I didn't mean it like- well it's just that-"

"I think what Ron is trying to say is, why have you not been turned back to normal?" Harry interrupted Ron.

Hermione sat down on her bed and sighed. "Well, because this is who I really am. Ron adding the wrong ingredients made the potion, reveal my true identity." Everyone stared at her in shock.

"What does that mean?" Neville asked.

"It means she's adopted Neville. Hermione has to have been born with magical parents." Luna answered before Hermione could.

"Luna is correct." Hermione says.

"You mean you're not a muggleborn?"

"How much clearer do you need her to be you dunderhead?" Draco said.

"Guys please. Yes, Ron it means that my biological parents are magical."

There was silence in the room for awhile as each student pondered the situation. Luna broke the silence. "Will you find out who your parents are?"

"Yes, Professor Snape has a potion that will reveal my parents. Actually I am going to be helping him create it."

"WHAT! Hermione, why would you volunteer to make a potion with the greasy git? He has never been nice to you, so why are you _helping_ him?" Ron said growing angry.

"Ronald Weasley, you should be ashamed of yourself for disrespecting a teacher like that! I'll have you know that I am quite excited to be working with the best potions master of this century." Hermione said angrily back, staring pointedly at Ron.

"Yes, and watch how you speak about my god-father around me Weasley." Draco sneered at him.

"So, this potion will reveal your parents?" Ginny asks to bring the subject back to where it should be.

"Precisely, then I can get answers for all the questions going through my head." Hermione answered Ginny.

Ron shook his head and walked out. Hermione frowned at his actions.

Harry sighed as did Ginny. "Don't worry Mione, he'll come around. It's just a lot to process at one time." Harry said, then said goodbye, following Ron out to talk to him.

After the two had left the group talked for a few minutes before the screens around her bed opened, making the five teens jump. Madam Pomfrey put her hands on her hips.

"Mr. Malfoy, what did I tell you? I said I would call on you when you could come." She raised an agitated eyebrow, then looked to the rest of the group. "Out! All of you! Miss Granger needs to sleep off the effects of the transformation, and she has long days ahead of her if she is to be working with Professor Snape. So out," She ushered the group out before they had a chance to say goodbye.

Hermione sighed and fell back onto her pillows. She felt a little tired, but she felt that all she had done for the last few days is sleep, which she did. Her stomach growled and she remembered that she had not eaten in days. Just as her stomach growled again, Madam Pomfrey came back with a tray of food for her, as if she was reading her mind.

"I thought you would be a little hungry." She smiled at Hermione. "I'm sorry for ushering your friends out like that, but when I lay out rule and they are not followed I tend to get a little angry."

"It's okay. Their questions were ones I couldn't necessarily answer right now anyways." Hermione smiled back before beginning to eat. She finished her plate while talking to the midi-witch.

When she was finished, they talked about what Hermione wanted to go into when she finished at Hogwarts. Hermione tried to hide a yawn in her sleeve, but the ever observant witch saw this and took her tray and said, "Go to sleep" then left.

Hermione said "Goodnight," and turned onto her side to look out the window beside her bed. 'Who are my parents?' Hermione asked herself in her head. 'Are they even still alive? Are they death eaters? Are they order members? Are they…' She drifted off to sleep dreaming about her new family.

Tbc…

Please Review and give me suggestions. I read every one of them and ponder every suggestion :D


	10. Chapter 10

AN: Thanks to all of you, who have waited patiently for an update. I haven't updated in a while cause of final exams. And without further ado, here is the next chapter. Enjoy!

_**Last Page:**_

_Hermione tried to hide a yawn in her sleeve, but the ever observant witch saw this and took her tray and said, "Go to sleep" then left._

_Hermione said "Goodnight," and turned onto her side to look out the window beside her bed. 'Who are my parents?' Hermione asked herself in her head. 'Are they even still alive? Are they death eaters? Are they order members? Are they…' She drifted off to sleep dreaming about her new family._

**Chapter 10**

Hermione woke up the next morning feeling much better. She noticed clothes at the end of her bed and a note on top telling her to take a shower, then dress and come back to her bed for breakfast, from Madam Pomfrey. So she grabbed her clothes, and opened the screens around her bed, then trekked to the shower room in the hospital wing.

After a nice, refreshing shower, Hermione made her way back to her bed. As she sat down, Madame Pomfrey entered the enclosed area with a tray of food for Hermione.

"Now I want you to eat this all up, then I will check you quick. If all is well, as I am sure it will be, you may leave. Alright, dear?"

"Yes, Madam Pomfrey, that sounds good." Hermione couldn't wait to get out of the hospital wing, but when the aromas of the food hit her nose, she remembered how hungry she was. And once Madame Pomfrey left the enclosed area, she quickly ate everything on the plate. Then she sipped at her tea until Madame Pomfrey returned.

"You must have been hungry," she smiled as she used her wand to send the tray to her office. "Now, let's just do a brief check of your vitals then you may go, as it is nearing 7:30 and Professor Snape is expecting you at 8."

Hermione nodded her head in agreement, so Madame Pomfrey waved her wand again and again, checking her vitals. When she was sure everything was perfectly fine, she said, "There Miss Granger, you are free to go."

Hermione got up and unexpectedly hugged the medi-witch. "Thank you so much!" Then she dashed out of the room towards the dungeons. The older witch was left dumbfounded. Then she smiled and went about stripping the bed and making it up again, so that the bed was ready for the next student.

Hermione made it down to the dungeons with 5 minutes to spare, and arrived with 2 minutes to left at Professor Snape's office door. She caught her breathe then knocked on the door. She heard the gruff answer and Hermione entered the dark room.

Sitting at the desk was the ever properly dressed, Professor Snape. He was bent over marking first year essays in his customary green ink. The only sound is the scrawling of the quill on paper and the roar of a fire in the fireplace.

Hermione walked to the desk and sat at the chair in front of it. It was minutes before Snape acknowledged her presence. He set the essays, quill and ink aside, then looked up to Hermione.

"Let's get started." He got up and walked to the wall behind his desk, "Follow me please."

Hermione got up and followed him in shock. _Since when does Professor Snape use manners?_ Hermione thought.

She wasn't paying attention, so when Professor Snape began talking, she realised that they had stepped through a secret passage way and were in, what she assumed, was his private laboratory. It was not what she imagined his private lab to look like. The room was spacious and there were beautiful, wooden counters. One wall was lined with shelves of different potion ingredients and vials filled with various potions. She jumped when he cleared his throat right behind her.

"Are you quite through with your daydreaming. We have quite a lot to get done and have no time for dillydallying… unless of course you do not want to find out who yours parents are…"

Hermione shook her head, "Sorry, Professor. I really do want to find out who my biological parents are. I was just admiring your potions lab, sir." She blushed.

If Snape noticed, he didn't comment. Instead he flicked his wand and sheets of paper flew into his hands. He then strode to the island counter and placed the sheets onto the counter top.

"I trust you can gather the ingredients listed here and begin to prepare them as instructed. I will be gathering the equipment we will need. I will check your progress when I return." He said, and then walked out of room.

Hermione sighed and went to the instructions. She read it all over first, then went to the shelving and gathered the different ingredients needed. She then began to cut, grind, dice and mince.

Around two hours later, Professor Snape re-entered the lab. He walked to a side counter and took out the items he had purchased in Diagon Alley, and with a wave of his wand they grew back to their normal size. He then walked over to where Hermione was just slicing the last oak root.

He inspected the final product of her work, looking over her shoulder, which made Hermione slightly nervous. However, she was confident in her work.

He gave a slight nod. "Very well, since you are complete, you can leave. I have class in half an hour. I will see you tomorrow at the same time."

"Yes, Professor" she said, "see you tomorrow." Then she left towards the heads chambers.

Hermione walked into Snape's office on the third day of their agreed partnership. She had walked in after she had knocked for around five minutes with no answer.

When she entered his office, she found out why. Snape had his head in a pensieve, his own she presumed, as it looked nothing a like Dumbledore's. He was obviously watching an important memory. She decided to sit at the chair on the other side of his desk to wait for him to return.

After twenty minutes had gone by, and he still had not returned, she decided to fetch him herself. So, Hermione approached the professor and went to the opposite side, then proceeded to bend over to put her face into the pensieve.

Her mind swirled for a moment, then realized that she was in a closet of some sorts. She heard voices, so she gently opened the door and peered through the crack.

She saw a woman with red hair holding a baby, in what appeared to be a baby's nursery. The voices she had heard came from the woman, who was singing a lullaby to the child, which she presumed to be a girl from the soft purples and greens on the walls and furniture.

"_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy, when skies are grey. You'll never know dear, how much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine away." _The woman sang.

Just as she finished a man with dark hair entered the room. Hermione could not see their faces, as they had their backs to the closet. She could see though that the man was tall and had hair just past his ears. He wore a lovely green shirt with black pants that contrasted with the woman's red dress, which had a black sash.

"Lily..." Hermione froze at the softly spoken name. Lily? As in Lily Potter? Mother of her best friend?

The woman, Lily, sighed. "I know, I know, we need to get going. I just... I just wanted to hold her one last time, before I have to leave."

The man wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his arms. This is when Hermione got her first view of Lily. She didn't look that much different from Harry's photos. Actually, she looked almost happier than in the photos of her and Harry's father, James.

"I don't want to marry him. I don't want to leave you or our sweet Wrenna. I mean she is barely two months. Sev, I love you! Nor him!"

Sev? As in Severus Snape? Hermione was definitely confused now.

"I know, Lily. But its for your own protection. Dumbledore and I had decided before that this was to be my job. If I had known then that I would have you an our Wrenna, well then we wouldn't have to separate. It is better that you marry '_Potter_,' so that people, especially deatheaters do not find out about our relationship. It is safer this way, for all of s. No one, except Dumbledore, McGonagall and Poppy know about Wrenna, you know that's why she has to stay."

I know, I just... I wish things were different."

"Me too, Lily, me too..." He said, holding her closer, without squishing the baby.

The scene then became hazy, and started disappearing. That is when Hermione got her first look at the Present Snape. He was in a corner of the room and had his eyes closed. For the first time, Hermione saw emotions cross his face that was not anger, and the most notable was regret.

A new scene started to appear as the last remains of the nursery scene faded. It was in, what she presumed was Snape's living quarters at Hogwarts.

He was on his knees holding his arms out to the toddler, who was standing a few feet away. Hermione herself made sure she was out of view of the Present Snape, who still had his eyes closed until his own younger voice began.

"Come on, Wrenna. You can do it." The little girl looked at her father with her bright green eyes and moved her left chubby leg forward. "That's it sweetie. Just a little more" he reassured her.

The little girl smiled and waddled a few more steps. She stopped when she started to wobble, but she did not fall. The girl must have seen how close she was to her father and managed to stumble into his arms.

Snape wrapped his arms around her small frame and stood up hugging her to him with a big smile on his face. He swung her around, receiving giggles from his daughter. "I'm so proud of you, my darling." He planted a kiss on her forehead and laid down on the couch.

The little girl snuggled into his warmth and gave a yawn. Snape had one hand on her back , with his chin resting on her head. Both of them fell asleep in minutes.

Again the scene started to fade, bringing forth a new scene into play. It was the same room, but the mood was grey.

On the couch sat Dumbledore and McGonagall, pacing in front of the fire was Snape, who looked like he was extremely upset. Voices could be heard coming from other rooms in the quarters. Hermione looked to McGonagall, to see the woman quietly shedding tears. Dumbledore sat beside her with a grave expression on his face.

Minutes went by without a word between the three, the only sounds being Snape's feet as they moved along the carpet, McGonagall sniffling, and the voices in the back rooms.

Then, someone enters the room, someone Hermione immediately recognizes as Kingsley Shacklebolt. Dumbledore quickly gets up and approaches him.

"I'm sorry, but whoever took Miss Snape, didn't leave a trace behind. We won't know who took her." He looked to Snape. "I am very sorry. But I'm afraid there is nothing else we can do."

Snape had stopped pacing when the tall, dark man had entered the room. He closed his eyes and pinches the bridge of his nose. "I know who must have done this. The Dark Lord must have seen her as a threat to not having the whole me." He picked up a small glass snake from the mantle place and threw it against the far wall. "Damn it all – Damn it all to hell."

Snape then fell to the floor and started sobbing. Shacklebolt left the three of them alone, leaving with the other aurors. McGonagall went up to Snape and wrapped him in her arms, where he clung to her as if she was the only thing keeping him afloat.

"She's all I had – all I had left of my... my Lily" Snape uncharacteristically sobbed onto McGonagall's shoulder.

"Shhhh... we'll – we'll find her. I know we will."

Hermione couldn't help herself, as she started crying for the poor little girl and the heartbroken Snape. 'No wonder he is so cold and mean' Hermione thought.

She then felt a tight grip on her shoulder. The world swirled as she was back in Professor Snape's office. She looked up and saw the professor himself staring down at her with enraged eyes. "Enjoying your-self Miss Granger?" His cold voice ground out.

"I-I'm so s-sorry sir. I came into your office, and you were in the pensieve. I waited and you didn't come out, so went in to get you and –"

"How long have you been in the pensieve?" He interrupted.

"I – ugh – well, not long..." She said, adverting her eyes.

Snape grabbed her other shoulder and got right up to her. "Don't you ever tell anyone what you have seen. If I find out that you have told someone, well I don't think you want to find out." His voice was infuriated.

"Yes... yes, sir. I won't tell anyone, I promise." Hermione said, her voice showing her nervousness.

"Good, now get out. I do not need you to help complete this potion. I will meet you on Friday in the headmaster's office. Now, get out." He released her shoulders after turning her towards the door.

Hermione hung her head. "Yes, sir. I am sorry I intruded on you. I will see you Friday." She then left, not towards her room, instead she was headed out to the lake.

When she got to a secluded spot, Hermione sat at the base of a tree overlooking the lake. She finally let her mind go over the events that had happened that morning.

'I can't believe Professor Snape has a daughter... well had a daughter... I wonder, is she still alive? And then there's Harry... I can't tell him he has/had a sister. I don't think he would ever accept that his mother loved Snape and not his own father...' She sighed. 'Why does life have to be so complicated?'

Hermione stayed out by the lake for most of the day. She headed inside when she realized it was nearing dinner and she was hungry as she had not eaten lunch. She was very nervous about Friday, she would finally know who her biological parents are.

Tbc...

Please Review and give me suggestions. I read every one of them and ponder every suggestion :D


	11. Chapter 11

_**Last Page:**_

_Hermione stayed out by the lake for most of the day. She headed inside when she realized it was nearing dinner and she was hungry as she had not eaten lunch. She was very nervous about Friday, she would finally know who her biological parents are._

**Chapter 11**

Hermione woke up Thursday morning to the bright sun coming through her windows. She had been so consumed in her thoughts the previous day to remember to draw the curtains.

Her room was decorated in soft purples and greens. She had a window seat that looked out onto the lake. Beside that window was a lovely book case that had grown to fit her books; which also included her parent's books and photo albums collected from her childhood home before it was sold.

In one corner was a desk with cubby holes that matched the number of classes she had this year, as well as one for her personal files and papers. It had drawers for her parchment, ink and quills, and other school equipment.

In the other corner, there were two doors. The one on the left, leading to a walk-in closet. Where, the one on the right lead to a beautiful, en-suite bathroom; which had a tub that she could basically swim in.

All in all, her room was paradise. A place where she could call her own and get away from everyone. Everyone that is, except Draco, who had the room up the other flight of stairs, directly beside hers.

Hermione had not seen Draco at all since the hospital wing. She was worried that he wouldn't want to be with of her new appearance. It was almost like he was avoiding her. Plus their relationship was so new.

Yesterday, she had come back to their dorm around 5, thinking he would be there as he usually was right before dinner. He had not been in the common room, so she had walked up the stairs to his room. She knocked on the door, but had gotten no response, so Hermione gently opened the door. Draco had also not been in his room, and the door to his bathroom was open, so she could see he wasn't in there either.

She had went to his desk and left him a not asking him to come see her when he returned. Hermione then went to her room and ordered some dinner for herself; then sat on the window seat and pondered the day's events.

By 11, she decided that he wasn't coming and got ready for bed.

And here she was, 7:30 in the morning, getting ready to go down to the common room. She put on a pair of jeans, that she had to resize to fit, and a long sleeved grey sweater- which was once to big for her, but now fit perfectly. Hermione slipped on her black flats and went down her staircase.

It just happened to be the same time that Draco himself was coming down his own staircase. They met at the bottom.

"Oh, Draco, there you are. I was looking for you yesterday." Hermione said. "I left a note on your desk, did you not get it?"

"I- uh- I did, but it was late and I didn't want to disturb you," he said, avoiding his eyes.

"That hasn't stopped you before, so why now?" She could tell he was lying to her and that hurt.

"'Cause I figured with everything that has happened since Monday, that you would want your– um- space."

She frowned. "But you're my boyfriend right? Of course I would want to be around you."

"I- um- yeah" he looked around, his eyes settling on the clock. "Oh look, time for breakfast, I've got to go. Have fun with Snape."

She caught his arm as he tried to zoom past her. "Draco, please… What's wrong with you? Why are you acting like this?"

"Acting like what?" He asked, with an innocent expression.

"You're acting like I have the plague. Do you not wanna be around me anymore?" She asked, willing the tears that were forming to go away. She saw his eyes soften for a moment, getting her hopes up, only to have them crushed as the look disappeared from his eyes. "Is it the way I look? I'm still me… still Hermione."

Draco yanked his arm from her grasp. "No, you're not! Don't you see you'll never be _her_?"

Hermione gulped and looked down to avoid his angered sneer. Quietly she spoke, "I am still her, just with a different look. But it looks like you've made up your mind. I'll just get out of your space." She said holding back the tears that were trying to consume her. She willed herself to not look at him again and walked out of their quarters.

Once in the hallways, Hermione broke into a run. She didn't know where she was going, but she just wanted to get away. To, lick her wounds in peace.

She ended up at the base of the Astronomy tower. So she climbed the stairs to the top. Hermione peered over the edge at the grounds below.

'_It would be so easy_…_ so easy to just jump off right here_…' she thought as she let her tears make tracks along the flesh of her cheeks.

She sat down and leant against the wall of the open archway, her legs dangling off the edge, between the poles of the railing. Hermione sat and watched third year students make their way across the grounds to Hagrid's hut for their Care of Magical Creatures class.

Hermione sighed, 'Why _can't everything just be normal? Why can't my parents just be the Granger's? Then at least I would know who they are… or were_,' she sobbed at that. No matter what happens to her, they will always be her mummy and daddy. They raised her. They died thinking she was their child. And right now, all she wanted was to go to that house in a little suburb of London and curl up in the embrace of her mother. But she knows that it will never happen again.

'_I thought Draco was different_…' He had seen past the bookworm and found the girl who just wanted to be loved and accepted. '_I thought he was the only one to understand me_... _We went through so much at the hands of Voldemort_… _I would think that my outer looks wouldn't matter. I mean I still have the scars that Hermione had… Why is life so challenging.'_

She thought back on the last couple days spent working with Snape in his private lab. She felt horrible about seeing his personal memories, ones that obviously hurt to remember. '_Poor, Professor Snape… I couldn't imagine going through what he went through. Not knowing where his daughter went… I wonder if that's how my biological parents felt when I was taken away? Not only did Snape have to deal with his little girl's kidnapping, but also his true love's death._' Hermione shook her head. '_And people wonder why he's so cold…_'

Hermione continued to think and stare out at the grounds for hours. She was startled when she heard footsteps behind her.

"It's a beautiful evening, is it not?" The Headmaster spoke, coming to lean on the railing – which was there to avoid students accidentally falling off.

"Oh! Headmaster! Um, yes it is… Wait did you say evening?" She frowned as she looked around her, noticing the sky had gotten darker. Her tears had stopped hours ago, something she is grateful for.

He smiled gently down at her. "Yes, my dear it is about dinner-time. I suspect you must be hungry after not eating all day."

Hermione blushed slightly as her stomach growled at the thought of food.

"I didn't really notice… Professor, if I may, how did you know I was here?"

"Ah- well I know many things that go on here at Hogwarts. Perhaps almost too much," he winked at her. "But I'll let you in on a little secret. I have a map similar to the one Harry received from the Weasley boy's. I believe it's called the Marauder's Map. Actually, the four boys had inspired me to make one for myself."

Hermione wasn't as surprised as she would've suspected. "I have to admit, it is a rather ingenious piece of work."

"That it is, Miss Granger… That it is…"

"Sir, I'm… I'm scared about tomorrow… What if my biological parents are evil? Or what if they're dead? What if they had given me up 'cause they didn't want me?" Hermione asked worriedly. She had had the sudden urge to get reassurance from the Headmaster, because he is the only beside Snape, Draco and Winky the house-elf who she has talked too, who could actually handle her talking about her fears.

"If they didn't want you, then it's shame on them. If you were my daughter, I would be very honoured to have you. I have a hunch that your parents loved you very much, and were very saddened by your disappearance." He smiled gently down at her.

Hermione couldn't help herself; she got up and hugged the Headmaster. He was slightly shocked, but he enveloped her in his arms. He considered her his granddaughter, as he had watched her since her eleventh birthday. He had personally had visited the Granger household to explain to them what Hermione was, on her birthday.

He hadn't felt a connection to anyone like this since Wrenna, Snape's daughter. That got him thinking… could it be? He was broken from his trance when Hermione pulled back.

Hermione wiped the tears from her face that had escaped. "Sorry about that."

"No need for that. Now, shall we attend dinner?" Dumbledore asked, gesturing towards the door to the stairs.

Her stomach growled again. She looked at him sheepishly, "Yes please."

The two walked to the Great Hall, enjoying the comfortable silence. However, as they approached the hall, the Headmaster left to go through the teacher's passage, while Hermione went to the big doors to the Great Hall.

She took a deep breath and opened the door. She was nervous to say the least. She had taken to eating in her room the past week. Therefore, this was the first time the rest of the school was going to see her. And what's worse is that she had put on her school robe before she went to the Astronomy tower, so she stood out among the black.

The entire room looked to the doors, which opened in the middle of dinner. Hermione ignored the stares and gossip as she made her way to sit at the Gryffindor table, away from everyone else. She glanced down the table to where Harry, Ron, Ginny and Neville sat. Neville smiled gently at her and she knew he was still her friend. Ron was completely opposite, he seemed like the only one not looking at her at all, as if he refused too. Harry and Ginny's eyes were filled with pity.

Hermione turned back to her own plate and filled it with all kinds of food. She just concentrated on eating her food and tried to suppress the urge to fight, as her hunger consumed her. She could feel everyone's gaze still on her, even as they started eating their own food, she could feel their not so subtle stares.

Hermione finished her meal and cast one more look down the table to her 'friends,' and noticed that they were goofing off and laughing like she had never been apart of them. She sighed and got up and quickly made her way out of the room. She felt more alone then ever in this big castle. She had made it to the top of the staircase in the Entrance Hall when she heard her name being called.

She turned her head to see who was calling her. She saw a blur of brown running up the stairs to catch up to her. "Hermione! Wait!" Hermione frowned, she recognized that voice. The running blur came to a stop. In front of her was Neville.

"Neville, what are you doing?" Hermione asked confused and just wanting to go to her room and try to forget about the last few days.

"I thought we could, you know, hang out or something..." He said rubbung the back of his neck with his left hand. "You look in need of a friend."

Hermione looked up at him, "Are you sure? Because it seems that everyone who I thought were my friends don't want anything to do with me."

Neville put his hands on her shoulders, "Of course I'm sure, you're still the same Hermione, no matter what you look like." He gently smiled at her.

"Oh Neville" Hermione then threw her arms around him. She let the tears she had been holding back since entering the Great Hall for dinner.

He hugged her back and after a few moments pulled back. He lead her up the stairs to the Room of Requirement, while holding her to his side as she silently cried, offering her silent support.

When they got to the hallway where the RoR was, Neville left Hermione to one side and passed where the door would be three times. The door appeared and Neville pulled Hermione into the room. The room was smaller than what they had been used to with the DA. It was what one would describe as cozy. There was a couch with a fireplace in front of it.

The two sat on the couch and Hermione snuggled up with Neville. They had gotten used to doing this, sometimes Neville was the only who could get through her barriers when she was really down and get her to talk. It seemed like sometimes he was the only one who understood her. He just sat there with his arm around her shoulders and waited for her to start talking.

They spent the night talking about the past week and ended up falling asleep on the couch, the fire roaring quietly in the background.

Tbc...

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed! I love you guys, thanks!

Please Review and give me suggestions. I read every one of them and ponder every suggestion :D


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Hey, sorry I haven't posted in a while; I've been busy with school starting up, holidays, schoolwork and all my stuff being on my mom's laptop that isn't working. Good news is that I now have my own laptop. :D

_**Last Page:**_

_They spent the night talking about the past week and ended up falling asleep on the couch, the fire roaring quietly in the background._

**Chapter 12**

Hermione rolled over on the couch- which had enlarged overnight to allow both of the Gryffindor's to sleep comfortably, both with enough personal space between them to avoid an awkward situation. Lying against the back of the couch was Neville, snoring slightly. However, because she was sleeping she didn't notice how close she was to the edge and ended up rolling off the side of the couch onto the floor. She landed with an "Oomph."

Neville woke with a start as he heard her crash to the floor. "You okay?" He asked groggily, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

Hermione groaned. "Yeah, I'm fine." She got up off the floor and rubbed her elbow, where she had hit the floor rather hard. "What time is it?"

Neville looked past her to where there was an old grandfather clock standing beside the fireplace. "It's quarter to 8."

"Shit! I'm sorry Neville, I have to go! I'm going to be late!" She quickly put her shoes back on and quickly hugged Neville. "Thank you for everything!" She said as she dashed out of the room.

Neville smirked and shook his head. He got up as well and put his own shoes on. He then also left to go find Luna and get some food.

Hermione barely made it to the headmaster's office on time; she literally had seconds to spare. Panting, she was about to knock on the door, when it opened on its own, revealing Headmaster Dumbledore accompanied by the four head of houses.

"Ah, Miss Granger. As always, right on time." Dumbledore says motioning for her to enter the headmaster's office.

"Good morning, Headmaster. Professor's" Hermione said entering the room, the door closing behind her automatically. Hermione avoided looking at Professor Snape, as she was still embarrassed about the other day.

Greetings from Professor's Flitwick, Sprout and McGonagall were said; while Professor Snape just grunted.

"Now, now Severus, she just wished you a good morning." Flitwick commented.

"Oh yes, what a good morning it is, spending it up here with all of you." He said sarcastically. Then he mumbled "Waste of time if you ask me."

Dumbledore just ignored him and said, "Miss Granger do take a seat please. I do not want to have to worry about you fainting, if the news you hear is not what you want to hear."

This made Hermione more nervous, but she sat down in the chair opposite the Headmaster's desk. Just then Madame Pomfrey rushed into the room.

"Sorry I'm late. A student had come in with a broken arm; she fell down a staircase because Peeves had put something on the steps making them slippery. I got Aurora to deal with the stairs. I swear something needs to be done with that poltergeist!" Madame Pomfrey sighed exasperatedly. She then noticed Hermione and put a smile on her face. "Hello, dear. Sorry you had to hear that" She said as she sat in the chair beside Hermione.

Hermione just smiled slightly, but she was too nervous to do say anything. She just wanted to hear what the potion reveals.

Professor Dumbledore took out a blank piece of parchment and set it on his desk. He motioned for Snape to go over. "Severus" was all he said, but the younger professor knew what he meant and glided to Dumbledore's left side. He placed a vial on the table. "Thank you." Snape nodded curtly and moved back a little, but stayed near the desk, in case something went wrong.

Hermione nervously squeezed her hands together, while she watched as Dumbledore uncorked the vial. He looked up at her. "Miss Granger, in order for this potion to work we need a drop of your blood. Are you sure you still want to do this?"

Hermione looked Dumbledore in the eye. "Yes… If what you said was true, sir… if I was - kidnapped - as a baby, then my biological parents, and even myself deserve to know the truth. Someone out there lost a little girl; I just hope they will want her, me, back."

"Of course they will dear, who wouldn't want you as their daughter? You are one of the brightest students to walk these halls, not to mention one of the most caring." Madame Pomfrey says as she puts an arm around Hermione's shoulders as support. "Ready?"

Hermione nodded her head. Dumbledore retrieved a small dagger from a drawer of his desk and handed it to Hermione. "Just a little prick okay?"

Again, Hermione nodded, receiving the dagger. She nervously brought it to her left palm. She paused for a moment to gather herself, and then pricked her skin.

"Quickly onto the parchment dear" Madame Pomfrey guided her hand above the potion. Hermione tilted her hand, so the tiny stream of blood dripped one drop into the potion. Her hand was then taken by Madame Pomfrey, who healed the wound, as Snape took the dagger from her and placed it on the desk.

Dumbledore poured the potion onto the parchment. A mist filled the air from the parchment, as the potion sunk in. When the mist cleared there was a family tree outlined.

Hermione glanced up to Dumbledore and motioned for him to read it for her.

"Oh for Merlin's sake what does it say Albus?" McGonagall asked after a tense moment of silence.

Dumbledore glanced at Hermione. "Well it seems that we have found our Wrenna" He said softly looking at the Slytherin Head of House for his reaction. Hermione gasped and looked at her now known father.

"That means, Lily…"

"Was your mother, yes" Dumbledore finished Hermione's sentence.

Just then they heard a bang. They all turned to the door, where Harry stood.

"What do you mean that my mum is hers too? My mum was never with Snape!" Harry said angrily.

Snape just glared at him and snorted "On the contrary Mr. Potter, your mother and I were supposed to marry… but because of my spying we could not afford to do so."

"No! You're lying!" Harry yelled.

"Harry! Stop!"

"Shut up Hermione… Or whoever you are! You are no sister of mine!" He then turned around and bolted angrily away.

Hermione fell back against her chair holding off the tears of rejection from her best friend and now brother.

Madam Pomfrey put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Snape on the other hand was mad- not because of Potter bursting in but because after all this time his daughter had been right there in front of him. He made eye contact with Dumbledore who nodded, and then he moved to stare out one of the many windows in the headmaster's office.

"Filius, Pomona… perhaps you two could lend a hand to Aurora with Peeves? You know how he can be."

Flitwick was about to protest when Sprout nudged him out of the office.

"Now I know this is difficult for both of you" Dumbledore began.

Snape whirled around. "Difficult? That is an understatement! She's been here all along and I had no idea. Do you know what that feels like? These years I have searched and searched for her and she was right under my nose for the past seven years?"

"I'm here now pro… I'm here now, and I know who I am" Hermione said quietly, not sure what to call her professor/dad.

Snape glanced at her. "I do not know what you want Miss Granger, but I have not been a father for over 16 years." He then spoke quieter looking at the floor. "I do not know what to do…"

Hermione was shocked in the least to see her snarky potions professor become a nervous father.

"Well the good thing is now I am an adult, so it's not like I need to learn how to do anything… Plus I miss my parents… and even though they weren't my real parents they brought me up as their own and they will always have a special part in my heart… But I really want to get to know you… your my dad- my real one, and even though I can't get to know my mum you can tell me about her… that is if you want to accept me back into your life… I mean, I would understand if you don't want me but-"

"Miss Granger stop your rambling" Snape snapped, but had an amused expression on his face.

Hermione looked up at him sheepishly. "Sorry I when I get nervous I ramble; just ask Har-" Her face dropped when she started to mention him. "I just don't understand why he is so mad with me… it's not like I did anything."

"No you didn't. The boy is just taking after his father at the moment. I'm sure that when he realises that you are his sister and that he has a family he will come to you. It will just take some getting used to, for all of us" Snape said. He looked like he wanted to do more than just say something to her but he hadn't done it since she was little and was afraid that it would be very awkward for both of them.

Dumbledore got up and put a hand on his shoulder. "It looks like you, dear Severus, have adjusted to being a father again quite easily." He smiled, his eyes twinkling as he gestured for both female staff to accompany him into his sitting room for tea.

Hermione and Snape stood in the silence for a few moments.

Snape then moved quietly and out of character knelt in front of the girl, his daughter. "Miss Granger, I would like to try and be a father to you again. I cannot guarantee that I will be the best or most understanding parent out there. But I have always loved my little Wrenna."

"Snape"

The man frowned. "Pardon?"

"It's not Miss Granger anymore, it's Miss Snape." She looked up at him with a slight smile on her face. It spread into a full blown smile when the man in front of her smiled for the first time in a long time.

Impulsively, Hermione hugged her father. He didn't quite know how to react to the girl that clutched to him, but he finally put his arms around her as well.

"I'm so glad I found you… even after all this time" Snape said quietly.

"Me too" Hermione grinned as she pulled back.

Snape sat in the chair next to her, which previously hosted Madam Pomfrey.

"I want to change my last name back to Snape… But if you don't mind I would like to keep my first name, as I have gone by it for so long and it is a way to keep my other parents with me."

Snape nodded. "Of course, but perhaps you will let me use Wrenna as your nickname? Just for me?"

Hermione smiled again. "I'd like that."

Tbc…

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed! I love you guys, thanks!

Please Review and give me suggestions. I read every one of them and ponder every suggestion :D

A/N: Sorry if it seems like Snape is really out of character… but I think he would be really sweet to his daughter… I believe Snape has a sensitive side under all those robes… Anyways thank you for being so patient with me! I hope you all had a Merry Christmas – or whatever type of holiday you had! And Happy New Year! Wishing all the best to you all :D 3


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: OMG I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING FOR SOOO LONG! Honestly this chapter gave me a lot of trouble and I had a major bout of writer's block. I have been working on this chapter for over a year! D: But with school (I just finished my first year of university) and writers block it took me that long. Again, I am so sorry, but I am eternally humbled by you all still having faith in me. So I hope that this chapter is what you were hoping for and more! :D

Please R&R because I love to hear what you all have to say! 3

**Last Page:**

"_I want to change my last name back to Snape… But if you don't mind I would like to keep my first name, as I have gone by it for so long and it is a way to keep my other parents with me."_

_Snape nodded. "Of course, but perhaps you will let me use Wrenna as your nickname? Just for me?"_

_Hermione smiled again. "I'd like that."_

**Chapter 13**

Hermione was practically running to the Great Hall to make it for lunch. She had missed breakfast because of the meeting in Dumbledore's office, and had quickly gone to her room to change into some fresh clothes.

She entered the hall and was greeted by silence, as everyone turned to stare at her. She glanced at her 'friends' and saw them glaring, except Neville and Luna. She didn't understand how this was all her fault. She never knew that this would be the outcome; after all you can't pick your family. 'Family' she gave Harry one last glance and then sat at the same place as the previous night's dinner.

She grabbed a slice of a chicken sandwich and slowly ate while pondering the very near future. Hermione knew that it would come out soon enough that Snape was her father, and her mother Lily. It would be stupid to say that she wasn't a little bit scared, because she was. For the first time all the focus would be on her and she didn't have Harry and Ron standing beside. Or Draco.

Hermione glanced over to the Slytherin table and saw him talking with Pansy, who was practically draped around him. Hermione felt a pang of jealousy and heartache. 'He broke up with you, Hermione. Not that you can really call it a relationship as it didn't even last a week.' She thought to herself.

Draco suddenly looked up and their eyes locked. Draco's smile vanished, and he broke eye contact. 'Great he can't even look at me. Because I'm not her… but I am! Why can't he see that?' Hermione shifted her gaze from the boy and focused on her sandwich. 'Living with Draco is going to be hell.'

'Scratch that living at Hogwarts is about to become a living hell. Not that I regret finding my real dad. But everyone knows him as the evil potions master; they have never seen the side of him that I have seen him. No one knows everything that he has been through. I wish that I had never been kidnapped as a toddler, because I know he wouldn't be this cold. But then I wouldn't be the same person as I am; I would never have known my mum and daddy. They will always be my mummy and daddy.'

Hermione wiped a tear from her eye and willed herself no to burst out crying. She really wanted her mum right now. She felt eyes boring into her and so she looked up to find her newly acquainted father looking at her with a hint of worry in his dark eyes. She gave him a small smile, letting him know that she was okay.

He reached the doors to the great hall just as lunch was started. He opened the doors with a bang and made his way up between the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables towards the staff table.

Severus Snape had always prided himself in his ability to hide his emotions and schooling his features. It especially became easy after Lily's death and the kidnapping of his daughter, as he had little to live for at that point. However, at this moment in time it was strangely hard for him to put on his blank mask.

Still, it is not all that strange after all. He had just gotten his daughter back after so many years. It is no surprise that he would have so many emotions coursing through him. But alas he drew on the emotion of anger and was able to mask his features to reflect only that emotion.

The emotion of anger upon the Potions Master is one that most, if not all students identify with the man. Some even have taken the brute of that anger.

As Snape took a seat at the head table beside McGonagall, he could not help but look at his daughter. He held back the proud smile of a parent.

'She looks so much like Lily' he thought. 'Her eyes, oh her eyes are exactly like Lily's… I never thought I would see my Wrenna again. She's so beautiful and smart; I wish Lily could see her now.' He noticed that she wiped a tear from her eye, and he became worried. Just then she glanced up and noticed him looking at her. She gave him a small smile that he knew she was trying to say that she was alright, but it didn't stop him from worrying. He would have to ask her later.

"Severus, you may want to stop staring, others are starting to notice" McGonagall said bringing him back to reality. He then noticed the number of eyes staring at him.

He gave them a glare, to which they turned away from him and carried on with their meals and conversations. Snape then turned to McGonagall. "Thank you. It seems my thoughts had a mind of their own."

"No worries. I know it is hard to come to terms with your emotions right now. Hell it would be hard on anyone. I'm rather surprised that staring is your only concern right now" she smiled. "It'll all work out, just give it time."

Snape grunts and then focuses on his lunch.

When lunch was finished Hermione made her way back to the Heads rooms. She just wanted to be by herself for a while, to process things. As the day went on, Hermione found herself still alone in the Heads common room. Her brain was running a mile a minute, with her emotions just as bad. While she was happy the she now had a father alive, she couldn't help but think of what she would be doing right now if her muggle parents were biologically hers.

'Would Draco and I have come out by now with our relationship? Would I have seen Harry win chess against Ron again? Would Ginny and I be having another girls night in my room, talking about who knows what, all night long?'

The questions were pulling her further and further away from the happy feeling of having a living parent and into the feeling of being abandoned. For the first time in her life it felt as though she were completely alone, even though she knew that she had her dad, Neville and Luna.

But her relationships with all three were different to her relationships with Harry, Ron, Ginny, and definitely different than with Draco. They had been her confidants, the people she had known since she was eleven, her best friends. Now it had all been taken from her, even her parents; leaving her isolated. All she was left with was her newly found father who hadn't even liked her yesterday, Neville who had known her just as long as the others but were never that close until Dumbledore's Army. Luna, for that matter is the same. Hermione had thought her Looney, like everyone else until her fifth year, Luna's fourth; but of course, Hermione was then introduced to Luna's extensive knowledge and kind heart.

But still, how can life ever be the same for Hermione? It can't of course, and that is why Hermione has been laying on the couch facing the fire. She doesn't want to do any more damage to her life and those who she cares about.

It wasn't until there was movement outside the portrait that she was brought back to reality. She checked the grandfather clock in the corner and saw that it was almost dinner time. Right now, Hermione didn't feel much like being the center of attention again.

The portrait opened. 'It must be Draco picking up something before heading downstairs for dinner' Hermione thought. She was partly right. Only in the fact that it was Draco; however, it didn't look like he was going down for dinner.

Draco stopped just inside the doorway after the portrait closed and was staring at Hermione. Hermione however, was staring at the girl who was sucking on his neck. Hermione's eyes filled with tears as she sat up on the couch and stood.

"I'll just leave you two – ugh… to it." She said, then calmly walked towards the portrait; dodging around Draco and his beau, heading out the door. Once into the hallway, she broke into a run. Again, she did not know where she was heading.

Draco watched her leave, and felt his stomach lurch. There had been a heavy feeling in his stomach since the day he had watched her run away from their common room the other day. He still couldn't wrap his head around the thought of her still being Hermione. _His_ Hermione.

He pushed away the girl and told her to leave. The girl scurried away before he could snap any further. He sighed heavily as he sat on the couch. Perhaps he should have gone after her, but he was still confused.

He couldn't believe that so much had happened in the span of less than a year. They had started the year hating each other; and then he was put into the dungeons when he refused to join the Dark Lord, while she was captured and put into the same dungeon. They had been through so much that it was impossible for them not to have grown close.

'But with her changing, I lost my beacon. I only made it through all of this because of her. It is so hard to believe that she is the same person…' He thought as he exasperatedly laid face down into the couch pillow.

**To Be Continued…**


	14. Chapter 14

**Last Page:**

_He couldn't believe that so much had happened in the span of less than a year. They had started the year hating each other; and then he was put into the dungeons when he refused to join the Dark Lord, while she was captured and put into the same dungeon. They had been through so much that it was impossible for them not to have grown close. _

'_But with her changing, I lost my beacon. I only made it through all of this because of her. It is so hard to believe that she is the same person…' He thought as he exasperatedly laid face down into the couch pillow._

**Chapter 14**

"_Step forward Draco" the Dark Lord himself requested, but it was more of a command. _

_Draco was almost trembling from what he knew was going to happen soon, and so, frozen to the spot._

"_Come now Draco, be a good boy" His Aunt Bellatrix came up to him and traced a finger down his cheek. One would think it lovingly, if it wasn't coming from Bellatrix Lestrange, whose last name suited her perfectly. Draco was not too fond of his Aunt Bella, so it took all of his strength not to flinch away from her touch._

_She nudged him forward, which was more of a small shove, bringing him closer to Voldemort. _

"_Now Draco, I believe that the time has come to finally welcome you to our ranks." Voldemort says, his bright red eyes seeming to gaze straight into Draco's soul. "I have a very special place for you my boy." He grinned, showing his snake like teeth. _

_This time Draco couldn't hold back the shudder of repulsion that flowed through him. His Aunt Bella was one thing, but Draco absolutely despised the Dark Lord. He had seen the change in his parents and his friends, and he didn't like it. He didn't want to be a part of the Death Eaters, because it was wrong. It was so very wrong. Draco had heard of the excursions that the members went on, and they always made him sick._

"_Come closer Draco, and kneel before me" Voldemort beckoned with his bony hand._

_Draco closed his eyes briefly, gaining courage. "No."_

_The room went dead silent._

_The Dark Lord stood up and walked over until he was in front of Draco. "What did you say?"_

_Draco dared to look him straight in the eyes. "I said no."_

_The tension in the room could have been cut with a knife, it was so thick. Then all of a sudden a raspy laugh began to fill the room. Voldemort was laughing._

_This made Draco even more nervous. The laugh was so hauntingly disturbing, and even Bellatrix had a strange look on her face from it. _

"_You are quite the joker aren't you my dear Draco. You had me going for a minute there you know." He grinned at Draco again in the same way. "Now, do I have to repeat myself?"_

_Draco took a deep breath. "No because my answer will be the same."_

_The Dark Lord's grin fell from his face. _

"_Draco, what are you doing boy?" Lucius whispered angrily. _

"_Doing what is right father. This is no life I want to live" Draco replied, looking his father right in the eyes. His father looked away ashamed. Whether at himself or at his son, Draco wasn't sure._

_Thankfully Draco knew that his mother wasn't in the room, as she did not bear the dark mark, which therefore prevented her from being in most of the meetings. Draco was grateful that she had never been forced to bear one. 'She won't see me die, or be tortured. Or both' Draco thought. _

"_Pettigrew!" The Dark Lord bellowed._

_Draco could hear some shuffling from behind him. Peter Pettigrew appeared at his side. _

"_Yes My Lord?" He asked._

"_Take young Draco here to the dungeon. Perhaps some time alone will make him see the error of his ways." Voldemort said, and then turned to go back to his seat._

"_Yes, My Lord, right away" Pettigrew said as he roughly grabbed the robes at the back Draco's neck, and pulled him along, with his wand pressed to his back._

_Draco could feel his father's gaze on him as he was lead out of the room, but Draco didn't acknowledge him. He knew his father wouldn't stand up for him, wouldn't beg the Dark Lord to release Draco so that he could persuade him. His father was not stupid. Draco knew that his father realized it was a lost cause._

_It didn't make it hurt any less though; to know that your own father had given up on you. Draco knew his mother would be worried sick about him, but that she would be proud. He just hoped that he survived to see her again. _

_Once they arrived in the dungeon, Draco was shoved inside and his wand taken from him._

"_You're lucky that he didn't kill you boy" Pettigrew said crustily as he slammed the door and warded it. He then disappeared down the hallway, leaving Draco alone._

_Draco then turned around to take in his surroundings. This was one part of the Malfoy Mansion that he had never been to, as his mother would not allow him and had, until Voldemort took over, always kept it under heavy wards._

_There were no windows as they were underground, but at least the room was lit with an oil lamp. In one corner was a small cot, with a thin blanket. Other than that the room was bare. _

_He made his way over to the bed and sat down, backing into the corner hugging his knees to his chest. He wrapped the blanket around him to try and block out the chill of the dungeon._

'_I made the right decision… right?' He asked himself. He could only hope._

Hermione once again found herself at the top of the astronomy tower.

"I can't believe that he would bring some tart back to our rooms!" she exclaimed angrily, as tears tracked down her cheeks.

She went up to one of the alcove's overlooking the Hogwarts grounds and leaned against the wall. Her mind was racing with all the new changes, and she really hadn't had a moment to let her mind absorb all the new information.

She distracted herself from Draco by thinking of her newly found father. This then brought her to her mother, Lily. Hermione remembers the young women who held her child closely and sang to her for the last time. 'Will he let me see them again? Maybe other memories with her in them?'

Hermione couldn't imagine what Lily had gone through. To leave the man she loved, with a daughter only a few months old too, because they thought it would protect them all.

"Yeah, right!" she scoffed.

And then to think that her Snape had to go through not only his love's death, but the kidnapping of his daughter. Not to mention watching Lily have a child with his enemy…

Which, lead her mind to Harry. Her best friend who hated her; her _brother_. Both Hermione and Harry had always longed for siblings, so they had clung together and declared each other brother and sister because for all intents and purposes they were.

"Yeah and now that we are actually siblings, what does he do? Avoid me like I've got the plague!" She spits out; though her anger is tinged with sadness.

She jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder; sagging in relief when she saw it was her father.

"I am sure that he will come around shortly. Even though Potter and I don't share many interests, we both love you" Snape said softly.

Hermione smiled watery at him and fell into his arms, as sobs wracked her body.

She cried for Lily, who gave up her happy life to try and make the world safer for her. Cried, because Lily was never given a chance to. She cried for the little boy who lost his parents. She cried for her young father who had lost so much, but continued to protect his love's son for her.

She wept for her parents, who had raised her believing that she was their biological daughter.

And she cried for herself. For what she herself had lost and gained. Her parents, Lily, Snape, Harry, Draco, her friends…

"I'm sorry. I've ruined your robes" she said softly as she pulled back a bit, still wanting the comfort that only a parents arms can provide.

"Don't even think of it" he said. "I think one tear stained robe pales in comparison to baby stains" he smirked.

Hermione let out a giggle. Which turned into a full blown laugh when she imagined the Snape she knew when she was a first year holding a baby away from him in disgust, with vomit stains all along the front of his expensive robes. Snape let out a deep chuckle along with her as he imagined a very similar situation.

"How about we go to my quarters and have tea?" Snape asked when the laughter had died down. He was feeling full of life, as he hadn't laughed like that for many years. Well hadn't really laughed at all in years.

Hermione pulled back and wiped her eyes and tear stained cheeks. "Sure, I would love too." She graciously accepted the handkerchief the he offered as well.

Once her face was dry, Snape sent a wandless charm to make the blotchiness and puffy eyes disappear. She whispered a thank you and they began the trek to the dungeons.

When they arrived, Snape said the password to the potions classroom, which was password protected after class hours, due to dangerous ingredients. Well and to keep certain students from stealing ingredients too. Hermione blushed as she remembered brewing the polyjuice potion in her second year. They moved through the classroom to his office, which opened to his touch.

Inside, he moved over to a side bookcase. His office was just the same as it had been since her first year; dark and dingy. However, once the hidden doorway was opened, Hermione was pleasantly surprised to see that his private rooms were completely opposite.

The sitting room was exactly like it was in the memories. It made Hermione wonder what else hadn't changed from the past.

Snape closed the door behind him and called Winky, the house elf, to bring them tea and sandwiches.

While he was talking with Winky, Hermione was taking in the bookcases with wide eyes. She went up to one bookcase and scanned all of the book titles. Many of the books were first editions, which were extremely rare even for later editions, never mind the first editions.

Turning around, she saw her father looking at her from the couch with an amused expression on his face. She grinned back and followed his lead, sitting on the other end of the couch and turning to face him. While doing so, she noticed a picture on the mantel.

"What was she like?" Hermione asked while looking at the photo of her parents in the moving photo.

"Beautiful. Inside and out she was truly a beautiful witch. She was just like you; intelligent and kind." He looked at the photo lovingly, with a hint of sadness.

"How did you meet? I mean I have heard a bit of the story from Harry, but I would like to hear it from you." She looked at how he was watching the photo of his love.

"We met when we were nine years old at our neighbourhood park. She was there with her older sister. I saw Lily preform magic, so I approached her and told her what she was. It took a little convincing, but I immediately became her best friend, and instantly Petunia's worst enemy."

They talked late into the night. At some point Snape had gotten a photo album out and Hermione had moved closer.

When he had gotten to the back of the album he realized the Hermione had fallen asleep against him. So, not having the heart to wake her up to send her back to her dorm, he moved her gently enough to get up. Then he picked her up and took her to the room that was always supposed to be hers. He had put a twin bed in here, hoping that one day she would return to him. Flicking his hand at the bed, the covers moved to the end, so he could lay her down.

Pulling the covers up, Severus bent down and moved a strand of her auburn hair away from her face. He smiled slightly, his throat constricting slightly. His Wrenna was finally back where she belonged. Bending forward further, he kissed her head and then went to the door. He watched her for another minute before closing the door and going to his room.

In his room, Severus got ready for bed. Once he was in bed, he grabbed the photo of his beloved off his bedside table.

"I got her back, my love. Our Wrenna has turned into a beautiful, young woman. She is so much like you, it hurts sometimes. I wish you were here right now to see her. Goodnight, my love" Severus said as a single tear fell down his cheek, as he watched the picture of Lily smile and wave at him.

He put the photo back on his side table, and got settled into bed. He fell asleep watching the photo of his lost love.

TBC…

AN: Please, please review! I really enjoy reading them and they are very helpful! I don't know when I will be able to update next, as I am in school, but I will try! Thank you all for being such AMAZING followers! I love you guys!


	15. Chapter 15

OMG I AM SO SORRY THAT I HAVE TAKEN FOREVER! I KNOW I AM A COMPLETE IDIOT!

But you are all AWESOME to have stuck with me! There may even be a little present down at the bottom as to upcoming chappie's.

Well I won't drag on and give you bull-shit excuses (school, laziness…), so here is the story :)

**Last Page:**

"_I got her back, my love. Our Wrenna has turned into a beautiful, young woman. She is so much like you, it hurts sometimes. I wish you were here right now to see her. Goodnight, my love" Severus said as a single tear fell down his cheek, as he watched the picture of Lily smile and wave at him. _

_He put the photo back on his side table, and got settled into bed. He fell asleep watching the photo of his lost love._

**Chapter 15**

The next morning, Hermione woke up to the smell of breakfast coming from under the door. Rubbing her eyes she sat up and blinking, realized she was in a room she didn't recognize. After looking across the room, she actually did recognize it, it was her nursery. Grinning, Hermione slid out of bed and padded across to the door.

Exiting the room she inhaled the delightful smell of bacon, pancakes and coffee. She went over to the kitchen/dining area and saw her father making breakfast. Her eyebrows shot up when she realized he was wearing dark green pyjama bottoms and a charcoal t-shirt. Besides the pensieve memories, this was the first time she had seen him in anything other than his usual black teaching robes.

"Morning" Hermione said after a minute of standing there watching him cook at the stove.

Snape whipped around, obviously startled. "Dear Merlin girl! You just about gave me a heart-attack!" He said clutching his right hand over his heart. Well as much as he could anyways as he was still holding the spatula in his hand.

Hermione smirked. "And here I thought you were master spy?"

He mock glared at her, but she could see the amusement in his eyes. Not to mention it was ruined a second later with the twitch of his mouth into a small smile.

"Yes well, I apparently have become more relaxed since the war ended. Be thankful my wand is in my pocket and not up a sleeve, or you could have been hexed."

She rolled her eyes amusedly and went over to the coffee pot to pour herself a cup.

"Aren't you too young to drink that stuff?"

"Nah, mum and dad let me start drinking it two summers ago. Plus, when you have to pull all-nighters to study, coffee works much better than a cuppa" Hermione replied shrugging her shoulders as she fixed her cup of coffee with cream and sugar.

"I suppose that is a valid point" He said as he turned to plate some of the pancakes, before pouring more batter onto the pan. "Breakfast will be a few minutes."

Hermione hopped up onto the counter "That's okay." She smiled, than took a sip of coffee. She sighed in bliss "oh that is good coffee!"

Snape smirked at her "did you really expect anything less?"

"I guess not, but sweet merlin this is the best coffee I have ever had!" She said as she drained the cup and poured another.

"Glad you are enjoying all my coffee" he grouched.

"Sorry, it's just too good to pass up" She grinned.

His sour face was ruined by his lips quirking into a smile again.

They sat down to breakfast shortly after.

"I was thinking we could go to Diagon Alley today and get you some new clothes" Snape said as he poured a light amount of syrup onto his pancakes and some strawberries as well.

For a second, Hermione had forgotten it was the weekend. She smiled "I would love to! Could we maybe go to into muggle London too? I would like a couple pairs of jeans and some shirts for weekends."

He nodded. "I suppose we should just make a day of it. Do you have any clothes instead of your uniform you can wear when we go out?"

Hermione blushed slightly. "I think a pair of my skirts might fit, but none of my shirts do. I seem to have grown in more than just height."

She was happy to note that he also blushed slightly. "You may wear one of my shirts today." She nodded her head.

With a flick of his wand the dishes went to the sink and started to wash themselves. "Now shall we get ready to go out? I will just grab you a shirt and you can go back to your room to change."

"Sounds good" she replied watching him walk out of the room and head to his bedroom. She smiled when she realized how different he was with just the two of them. No one would believe that he was so relaxed and amiable behind closed doors. Her smile faltered a bit realizing that she could only really tell Neville and Luna about him. Though it did amuse her as to how Neville would react to that knowledge, as he had been scared of the man since the age of eleven.

"What's that smirk about?" Her father asked as he entered the room.

"Oh you know, just picturing Neville's reaction to what you are like around me."

He snorted. "Better tell him in the Hospital Wing - where Madam Pomfrey can treat him immediately for his stroke."

Hermione burst out laughing, Snape following shortly. After they quieted down, he handed her a dark navy shirt. "This should do. Go get dressed and meet me in the entrance hall in half-an-hour. I will floo Dumbledore to let him know we will be gone today."

Hermione nodded and got up. Walking towards the door, she kissed her father's cheek and said "see ya soon." Then she left his quarters, to go to hers.

He stared at the door that she just left through and brought his hand to his face. He cleared his throat. He was not tearing up, it was just the dust (_A/N: surrre ;) whatever you say Sev_). Turning he went to the fireplace in the sitting room and placed a floo call to Albus' rooms.

"Ah Severus my boy, anything I can help you with on this fine morning?" Dumbledore's face appeared in the green flames.

"I just wanted to let you know that I am taking Hermione shopping for clothes. We could be gone until after dinner."

"No worries, no worries, have a good day. I won't keep you then. Enjoy your day" Dumbledore smiled and closed the call after Snape had nodded.

Getting up, Snape went and got changed.

Hermione was at the main doors at exactly 10:30, ready for her first outing with her father. She was dressed in a black skirt and her father's navy shirt tucked into the waist of her skirt. She had French braided her hair from the right side of her head and down the left side so it hung over her shoulder.

Spotting Snape coming out of the Dungeon access, Hermione made her way over to him.

"Are you ready to go?" He asked.

"Yes sir!" Hermione replies smiling.

Snape offered her his arm, and together they made their way to the gates. Once past, Hermione stepped closer and her father apparated them to an alley way close to the Leaky Cauldron.

"Where shall we go first?" Hermione looked up at her father questioningly.

"I was thinking Gringotts first, to exchange some galleons to pounds, then go to some muggle shops. I'm sure you would be more comfortable shopping once you have some clothes that fit you properly."

Hermione nodded smiling. "Sounds like a very good plan."

The pair made their way into the Leaky Cauldron, waved/nodded to Tom, the barkeep, as they made their way to the back of the tavern. Exiting the back, Severus pulled his wand out and tapped the right bricks, giving them access to Diagon Alley.

Quickly, the two made their way to Gringotts and approached a goblin.

Snape seemed to know the goblin as he said, "good morning Greenitee. I have some business that I wish to discuss with you today."

The goblin looked up from his charting book and peered down at them. "Master Snape. Welcome. May I have proof of identification?"

Hermione watched as her father pulled out his vault key and removed his wand from his sleeve, placing both onto the high desk in front of Greenitee.

The goblin checked both over carefully, before nodding to Snape to pick them back up. "Very well. Shall we take this behind doors?"

Severus nodded sharply once, and followed the goblin into a side hallway, his daughter falling in step with him. Half-way down the hall, the goblin ushered them into a room. The room was a moderate office size, with lavish décor in rich blue's and gold's. Hermione sat down in one of the armchairs offered in front of the desk, and her father took the other. Greenitee went around the desk and sat on the chair behind the desk.

"Now Master Snape, what business did you wish to discuss? And if I may ask for note purposes, what is the young Misses name?" The goblin asked leaning forward on the desk, while looking intently upon Hermione, as if judging her.

"My name was Hermione Granger, until I found out that my real name is Wrenna Snape, daughter of Severus Snape and Lily Evans. I have my Gringotts key and my wand for identification." Finishing speaking, Hermione places the two items on the desk in front of the shocked goblin.

Greenitee looked at Snape after a moment of staring at Hermione. Snape nodded. "The reason we are here is that I would like to add my daughter to my account. I would like to give her some access to my funds." Hermione was now the one to be shocked.

"That's not necessary" Hermione said looking at his father.

"Yes it is. It is happening whether you like it or not. I would like the chance to make up for the past." Severus said putting a hand over his daughters and squeezing lightly. He then turned to the goblin and added, "I would also like to reopen the savings account that Lily and I had opened for her. It will be under Wrenna Snape. I would like to transfer all the funds into Hermione's account."

Hermione squeezed her father's hand back. She could tell this was an emotional day for him, and wasn't going to argue with what he wished to do.

The shocked goblin nodded. "Of course Master Snape, I will be right back with the proper paperwork." The goblin bowed, than left the room.

"I know this is a tough time right now, and I promise to try and make this easier" Hermione says.

Severus turns to her. "You already are. You have no idea the weight that has been lifted from my shoulders since I found you. I just want to make up for lost time with you" he says raising his free hand and tucks a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "Now enough sappiness, I feel like I am going to get a cavity from all this sweetness." He had put the 'Potion Master's Mask' back in place, though he paused to wink at her.

Hermione tried to stifle her laughter as Greenitee re-entered the room.

They finished at the bank, with Hermione leaving a little flabbergasted at the amount of money that now resided in her account. She had never known that her father was so well off. Snape brushed it off as family money from his mother's side and left it at that; though Hermione knew he had done very well with his potions work as well. He isn't the best Potions Master in the United Kingdom for nothing.

The two made their way into muggle London, and found a shopping mall. Hermione had fun dragging her father into stores and purposely putting on outfits that he would not approve. She almost peed her pants when she dragged him in the lingerie store.

"I will leave you to pick out your undergarments yourself. I will be on the bench outside" Snape said, then left. Hermione giggled as she saw the slight blush he had on his face as he left.

"Can I help you miss?" Hermione was interrupted from her thoughts by a sales girl.

"Yes please. I need to be fitted for some new bras…"

The two practically fell into their chairs at the Leaky Cauldron at dinnertime.

"God I am so hungry! I didn't know you could waste that much energy on shopping" Hermione said.

Snape glared at her. "Well if you didn't insist on going into almost every store, I may have more sympathy for you." Hermione just stuck her tongue out at him. He flagged down the waitress so that they could order.

In minutes they each had a hot roast beef dinner in front of them, with mashed potatoes and Yorkshire puddings.

After their hunger was sated, Hermione spoke. "Thank you. This was fun, even though it feels like we have been hit by a few hexes. It was great spending time with you."

Snape couldn't help but let a little smile show, though making sure it was just his daughter that could see. "It was quite enjoyable. Perhaps we can spend another day like this; however we should do something a little more enjoyable for the both of us."

Hermione's eyes lit up. "I would love that… dad." She smiled at him brightly.

She watched as her father's eyes softened and had a bit of sheen to them. "Don't start crying now, think of your reputation" she said jokingly.

His eyes narrowed, though his eyes held the humour. "Yes, well we can't have that now can we? And if I find out that you have told someone about taking me into a l…" He lowered his voice "lingerie store… well let's just say you would not like to find out."

"Ooohh I'm so scared" she laughed.

Things in the castle settled down into a routine of sorts. Hermione hung out with Neville and Luna during the week, then with her father on the weekends. Hermione knew that she really wasn't lonely, but sometimes she would be alone in her common room or went early to lunch on weekends and would feel the huge gap between herself and the boys. She took to studying more (yes… _more_ than usual) to try and take her mind off her 'friends'. Often, she would be woken up by her father in the middle of the night, having fallen asleep in the library.

It was now Halloween, and it just so happened to fall on a Saturday. Snape was organizing his shelves in his office, while Hermione was helping Neville in the library with his Potions essay. He was just reaching for a small vial on the upper shelf, when there was a knock on his office door. He sighed as he made his way over to the door.

He was shocked to see none other than Harry Potter at his door step. "What does the Hero-of-the-Wizarding-World need so urgently that it couldn't wait till Monday? If you have come to apologize to Hermione, than I am afraid she is not here." He said crossing his arms over his chest.

Harry glared up at him. "No, I have not come to apologize to _her_. I have come for proof. I have thought about this for a while now. I want proof that I am her brother; proof that _my_ mother slept with _you_."

Severus scowled at the boy for his disrespect of his sister. "Very well then." He opened the door to permit the boy entrance. Once inside, he closed the door. "I have a few vials left of the potion I used for Hermione." Walking over to his desk, he opened the top drawer and pulled out a vial, a piece of parchment, and a dagger. He motioned for the boy to come closer to the desk.

"Now you will prick your finger and allow a few drops of your blood to fall to the parchment, once I have placed the potion on the parchment. Understood?" Once Harry nodded, Snape uncorked the vial and poured it onto the parchment.

Harry took a deep breath and sliced his finger open with the dagger. He let a few drops land on the parchment, than Snape healed his finger with a quick spell whispered. Harry was mildly shocked that his 'evil' potions professor had healed his small wound. Harry was so focused on his thoughts that he hadn't noticed the parchment let off a fog.

Snape cleared his throat to get the boys attention, once the fog had cleared. Together they looked at the family tree that had appeared.

'_Well Hermione is definitely my sister, her name is clearly under my mum's as well. I guess that won't be too bad… Maybe we- holy shit!_' was the last thought that came to Harry's mind as his world became dark.

AN: Oh no! I wonder what has made Harry faint? :)

Please, please review! I really enjoy reading them and they are very helpful! I don't know when I will be able to update next, as I am in school, but I will try! Thank you all for being such AMAZING followers! I love you guys!

Since you all have stuck with me, here is a little teaser for the next chapter. It may have something to do with a meddling headmaster and yule-tide dance ;)


End file.
